


i'm rude now.

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Ritsuka asks about Moriarty's second skill.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	i'm rude now.

“What does ‘The Extremity of Spiderwebs’ actually do?” Ritsuka asks, while watching Moriarty brush Fran’s hair. “It gives your allies the Evil trait, but I haven’t noticed them acting any differently?”

“An excellent question,” he replies. “That skill represents my ability for concocting schemes, and one of my many talents is to use others in my schemes as if they were evil, even if their intentions are good. Thus, while their behavior seems unchanged, they are still corrupted by my very presence.”

There’s a pause, before Fran says, as deliberately as she’s said anything, “Fuck.”

“Papa didn’t teach you that!!”


End file.
